


002-1

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告





	002-1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告

 新大陆的生活节奏并未因为人类文明仅在此存在了不到20年，就与旧大陆相差甚远。

       城市的作息与人类是相反的。只有在夜晚，它才会睁开眼睛，用那些灯光——路灯，车灯和霓虹灯管——凝视它的居民。五彩斑斓的光点闪烁着，廉价且易碎，但每夜都在更新。

       电子屏上正在播放香水的广告，空气中弥漫着发情期末，街上常有的焦躁味道。一群学生骑着单车经过，留下的嬉笑声随风而散。世界照常运转，繁荣而太平。

       人们调侃发情期，和调侃情人节没什么两样。

       Shay常会感慨人类的适应力实在惊人。毕竟，三种性别的出现也仅仅是两百年前的事。纵观人类历史，两百年其实算不了什么。

       但两百年，足够使愚昧、迷信而保守的人类社会变成当今物欲横流的人类社会。

       真是神奇。

 

       Shay租住的公寓离Abstergo不远，所以他习惯步行回家。

       走过两个街区后，灯光开始稀疏起来。马路上依然有车驶过，不过安静得很，像是不想惊醒什么。

       房子是老房子，仔细看，还能辨别出部分木质的构造。灰绿色的墙体上爬满了藤蔓，门口的那盏灯是20年前的样式。一只鸽子停在门廊上，啄着羽毛，察觉到他的接近后，扑楞着翅膀飞走了。

       难得有小动物出现。Shay目送那只鸽子，直到它飞远，与夜色融在一起。

       他莫名有些不舍。过去，鸽子很常见，经常飞到兄弟会总部后面的田里啄食谷物。他和Liam还抓过鸽子，在它的脚上绑一张嘲笑Achilles的字条。后来他们才知道，不是所有鸽子都能用来送信。

       现在他离开了，那些日子也一去不复返了。

 

 

       Shay在口袋里翻找了一会，才发现自己没带钥匙。

       大概是今早起晚了，走得太匆忙。都怪某人把他折腾得太厉害。

       心中突然冒出一阵甜蜜的泡泡，等他回过神，才发现自己一直站在门口傻笑。

       幸亏没有人路过。他赶紧抽了自己两下，然后按了门铃。

       来开门的是房东的母亲。房东不常在家，大概因为Shay帮老太太买过几次菜，又解决过收保护费的混混，她几乎把他当成自己的儿子看待。

       Shay道了晚安，正欲上楼，被老太太叫住了。

       “等一等。今天上午有人找你。你不在，他就把这个留了下来，叫我转交给你。”

       “谢谢您。”

 

       信封是米黄色的，左下角有刺客标志的水印。他早该想到的，因为只有兄弟会还保留了这种传统。

       他不想看，他与兄弟会已经毫无瓜葛了，再读这种东西，只会平添烦恼。

       细细算来，他从开始“新生活”到现在，已经接近1年了。Abstergo给予员工的福利待遇并不诱人，但他本来也不是奔着钱去的。至于Haytham……咳，那属于老天奖励的意外惊喜。

       他完全可以把信丢进垃圾桶，让它淹没在月末账单里。但是，它的出现就代表他们知道他在这儿了。

       一个叛徒，和一个圣殿骑士的大团长。一网打尽。

 

        就像那只鸽子。它也不该出现在这里。

        Shay想到了那只鸽子。

        有人说，鹰是刺客的象征。但他觉得自己更像一只鸽子——终日漂泊不定，心惊胆战，靠捡食谷物过活。总部经常会有鸽子光顾。它们在墙沿上排成一列，扑扇着灰蓝色的羽毛，咕咕叫着与同类窃窃私语。偶尔会飞下来一两只，在地上笨拙地度来度去，啄食散落的玉米。兄弟会的鸽子不怕人，一些刺客甚至会特意留出谷物来喂它们，包括Shay。玉米撒到地上时，鸽子就会成群向他袭来。那时候，他仿佛真的是它们中的一员。

       他是一只鸽子。

       好吧，曾经是。

       他抽了抽鼻子，还是撕开了信封。

 

       Achilles的妻子和儿子去世了，因为车祸。

       心里空落落的，谈不上难过，也不觉得痛快。

       信纸的边缘已经被手心渗出的汗水浸湿，表面变得凹凸不平。

       这绝对不是一起简单的车祸。Achilles早就有让他的妻儿移居新世界的打算，但他自己的身份都不干净。于是，他把任务交给了最信任的两个学生。

       显然，在他离开后，Achilles又试了一次，且方法更为极端。

       难道在他之后，兄弟会就没有大学生了？Shay讽刺地想。

       他一直对外宣称，他并不是刺客，不过是在兄弟会入股的公司工作过。但大团长要是想知道什么事，就一定有办法打听出来。

       可是，自从他们同居以来，Haytham从未试图套出什么“情报”，或者有意窥探他的隐私。当然，他也没有放心到与他无话不谈的地步。他与他同吃住，还允许让他睡在身侧。换做是他，可能也无法对一个潜在的敌人如此信任。

       大抵还是因为他爱他。

       如果不说，他们这种病态的关系就会一直持续下去。现在的他犹如行走在钢丝上，而Haytham的信任就是那根帮助他维持平衡的长杆。

       不知Haytham得知他真实身份后，还会不会继续这份信任。但如果他不说，等到刺客找上门来，一切就晚了。

 

       他揉揉脑袋，决定先面对现实。

       Haytham就要回来，该做饭了。

 

       Shay做饭信奉一条箴言：不知道做什么的时候就做咖喱，大团长肯定爱吃。

       他娴熟地把土豆、胡萝卜和洋葱切碎——Haytham不爱吃洋葱，不过切碎了混到一起，他就吃不出来了。

       等到咖喱块逐渐在热水中溶解，门铃响了起来。

       Haytham站在门外，外套上沾着夜晚的寒气。他的脸色有些苍白，不过看到Shay后，还是露出了微笑。

       “你做咖喱了？”

       “嗯。好久没吃了。”

 

       Haytham换好衣服，在屋子里四处转悠着。

       一个人住和两个人住就是不一样。点外卖当然比不上有人亲自下厨。

       香味愈加浓郁。Haytham趁Shay盛饭，打开了蓝牙音箱。吃晚饭的时候一定要听音乐，今天轮到肖邦了。

 

       “知道吗？那个omega，竞选总统的那个，被人扒出黑料了。”

       “什么？”

       “没看新闻？对手说他开妓//院来着，啧。”Haytham往嘴里送了一勺咖喱，“omega当总统就会对omega好吗？我说的没错吧。”

       Shay脑子乱哄哄的，保持沉默，只顾低头扒饭。

       箴言就是箴言。大团长正陶醉于肖邦和咖喱的绝妙组合，似乎没察觉到他的异样，“还是鲁宾斯坦的听着舒服，降A大调那首简直绝了……”

       美妙的音乐灌进耳朵，在鼓膜处流连着，最终化作类似耳鸣的噪音。

       “Shay，你没事吧？”

       “还好。最近公司的事有点多。”

       他勉强向他笑笑。

       Haytham把空盘子摞好，“我刷碗吧。”

       “不，我来吧。”

       “你好像很疲惫。”他眨眨眼睛，“可今天是周末。”

       周末啊。

 

       他倒在沙发上，像个木偶一样摊开四肢。

       Haytham在屋子的另一端，几步的距离，却好像与他相隔了千里。他轻轻哼着一首歌，旋律很熟，但脑袋太痛，记不起来了。歌声和碗盘相击的脆响叠在一起，混乱不堪。

       浴室传来花洒的声音。

       肺部一阵剧烈的抽痛，他咬紧牙憋住了气。

       混沌之中，Haytham在叫他。

       “Shay，能帮我擦背吗？”

       好吧。

       他撑着从沙发上爬起来。血液突然上涌，在颅内翻腾不止。他忍着恶心，一步步挪到浴室门口，敲了敲门。

 

       Haytham背对他坐在浴缸里。肩胛骨是两道优雅的弧线，脊背光滑而笔直。湿透的黑发披在肩头，缝隙间，那个腺体微微泛着红，上面的伤口已经结了痂。

       Shay坐到浴缸的边缘，氤氲的蒸汽让他的脑袋感觉好受了一点。他掬了一捧水，倾倒在那人身上。水珠滚过皮肤，掉进浴缸里，在水面弹了两下。

 

       “今天不开心吗？”

       “没有啊。”

       他用海绵轻轻擦拭着他的背。

       “你避开了我的目光，有三次，”Haytham轻轻说，“吃饭的时候。”

       拿着海绵的手停顿了一下。

       不要向Haytham撒谎。

       “好吧，我……发生了一些事。”

       “或许我可以帮上忙？”Haytham试探着问。

       “我不确定……”

       “没关系。”

 

       “Sir，我有些话，需要告诉你。”

       Haytham漫不经心地“嗯”了一声。

       “Achilles的妻子和儿子去世了，因为车祸。”

       “Achilles是……”

       “我的导师——曾经是。”

       “我深表遗憾。”Haytham的声音中听不出情感。

       沉默。

       “他算不上什么好人，但他让我活了下来。”Shay把多余的水挤到他背上，“还有，我曾是兄弟会的一员。”

 

       Haytham并没表现出惊讶。

       “我得承认，你的简历编的不错。Monro帮了你？”良久，他开口。

       Shay倒是没听出任何嘲讽。“不，我自己弄的。”

       “所以，你曾经是刺客？”

       “嗯。”

       “好吧，我……我没有嫌弃你的意思。”察觉到对方细微的变化，他立刻补充道。

       “谢谢你，sir。”Shay发出微弱的声音。

       他很高兴，还是说出来了。

 

       “介意讲讲吗？”

       Haytham的声音里带着犹豫。

       事已至此，其他的也没必要隐瞒了。

       “你知道的，Haytham，新大陆的移民条件很严格……但是机会也很多。我们就负责为人们提供实现梦想的……机会。”

       Haytham专注地听着。

       “护照，工卡，都可以……印得和真的一样，不，就是真的。移民局的官僚比你想的还要腐败。买通他们很容易，只要你有足够的钱。”他顿了一下，“还有警察，不过和他们打交道要难一些。不是所有警察都吃这一套……”

       情报网。

       一个词在Haytham脑中浮现。

 

       “顾客当然包括兄弟会派往新大陆的刺客，但只占很少，大部分人都是来做生意的。我们或许会给他们打个折，以换取定期的情报，但这种人，”他艰难地咽下一口唾液，“不能久留。”

       海绵机械地移动着。Haytham的脊背上传来一点儿针刺感，但他选择保持安静。

       “两年前，移民名额突然缩减，但一批新的订单已经接下了，其中就包括Achilles的妻儿。我们接到消息，说圣殿骑士已经向新大陆派了人，但他坚持要继续这批订单。我到现在都想不明白，为什么那么急……导师的意愿无法违背。于是我和Liam熬了两个晚上，把那些名字挨个录进电脑。天刚亮，我就背着工卡，到移民局办落地签证。

       “Hope向我保证过的，她说一切都打点好了，一切……”他的声音愈加低下去，“警察把我逮了个正着。他们抢过我的包，把那些工卡统统倒在地上。

       “我被押到局子里，待了一个星期吧。他们不停的问我，为谁干活。一开始，我恪守信条，死活不肯开口。我天真地以为，会有人来救我，但兄弟会的人迟迟没有出现。后来我才知道，他们早就买通了一个狱卒，已经不打算留着我了。”

       长久的沉默。

       海绵在水面上漂着，划开泡沫，游到Haytham面前。

       “那你，后来……”

       “Monro教授，我还选修过他的课呢，”Shay苦笑了一下，“当时我还不知道他是圣殿骑士。”

 

       “Shay，”一只湿漉漉的手覆上他的手背，“你能把这些告诉我，我很高兴。”

       “他们已经成功了。”他小声说，“他们知道你在这儿了。”

       Haytham望着他。他的眼睛平静的像夜晚的海面。

       “明白了，”他说，“我会想办法。”

       什么办法？带着他一起逃走吗？可他什么都不是，不能算刺客，也不是圣殿骑士。身体无力地靠着墙滑落，浴室的灯光晃得眼睛痛。还有Haytham，这位大团长浑身赤裸坐在浴缸里，毫无防备，仿佛对刺客、对那些潜在的危险浑然不知。

       要崩溃了。

       “你愿意加入圣殿骑士吗？”

       Haytham的声音从头顶传来。

       “什么？不，我不是那个意思，我……”

       “没关系，你可以把这当做一个邀请。”他游过来，把水淋到他头上。

       Shay发现自己很喜欢被人抚摸头顶。Haytham的手指很烫，熨过他太阳穴时，可怕的头痛明显减轻了。

 

       Haytham快速地吻了吻他，他的唇也是烫的。

       “把衣服脱了，我帮你洗个澡。”他悄声说，“今天是周末。”

       “我不喜欢浴缸……”Shay喃喃道。他不是听不出暗示，但他现在太累了。讲出那些话已经抽空了他。

       湿淋淋的手伸进他的领子。

       “那么，现在呢？”


End file.
